The term portable data terminal (PDT) refers to data collection devices used to collect, process, and transfer data to a larger data processing system. Most PDTs are ruggedized to some extent for use in industrial environments. The tougher the environment, the more robust the PDT. PDT's are available from several sources, including the assignee of the present application: HAND HELD PRODUCTS, INC.
A PDT generally comprises a mobile computer, a keypad, and a data acquisition device. The mobile computer generally comprises a hand held (or “pocket”) computing device, such as those available from INTEL, PALM, HEWLETT PACKARD, and DELL. Keypads come in a variety of alpha-numeric and numeric configurations. The data acquisition device generally comprises a device that captures data from for example, radio frequency IDs (RFID), images, and bar codes. Data may also be captured via keypad entry and utilization of a touch pad associated with the mobile computer.
FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C are views of a known PDT 100. The illustrated example utilizes a popular form factor incorporating a body 102 and a handle 101 (removed for clarity in FIG. 1C). The body 102 generally supports a variety of components, including: a battery 103; an LCD with associated touch screen 106; a keyboard 108 (including a scan button 108a); a scan engine 110; and a data/charging port 112 (not fully illustrated). The scan engine 110 may comprise, for example, an image engine or a laser engine. The data/charging port 112 typically comprises a proprietary (and often expensive) interface with one set of pins or pads for the transmitting and receiving of data and a second set of pins or pads for receiving power for powering the system and/or charging the battery.
The handle 101 extends from a bottom surface 118 of the body 102 thereby facilitating a vertical grip more suited for extended scanning sessions—as opposed to keypad data entry. Known handles, including the illustrated handle 101, incorporate a trigger 114 and a receptacle 116 (not fully illustrated) for receiving and retaining a stylus for activation of the touch screen 106.
The battery 103 generally comprises a housing, one or more cells, and associated circuitry. In the illustrated example, the housing of the battery 103 forms a portion of the surface of the body 102. The battery 103 has a longitudinal orientation matching the longitudinal axis of the body 102. The longitudinal orientation is the most prevalent orientation for handled PDTs as most are designed by simply adding a handle to an existing non-handled PDT. A necessary effect of such integration is that the length of the rear of the unit (e.g. that portion of the housing 102 extending behind the handle 101) is dictated by the length of the battery 103. The length and the weight of the battery can have considerable effect on the ergonomics of the PDT 100 and the satisfaction of users and buyers of such units.
In use, the user may actuate either the scan key 108a or the trigger 114 to initiate an image capture via the image engine 110. The captured image is analyzed. e.g. decoded. to identify the data it represents. The decoded data is stored and possibly displayed on the PDT 100. Additional processing of the data may take place on the PDT 100 and/or a data processing resource to which the data is transmitted via any available transport mechanism on the PDT 100. Some examples of known transport mechanisms utilized by PDT's include: Bluetooth, WiFi, GSM, CDMA, USB, IrDA, removable FLASH memory, parallel and serial ports (including for example, RS-232).
As noted, handled PDTs, such as the PDT 100, are usually designed by adding a handle onto an existing bar shaped PDT. In some instances, the handle is a user assembled after-the-fact accessory. This design approach leads to several undesirable ergonomic concessions. Accordingly, the present inventors have recognized a need for an improved handled portable data terminal.